


I Can't Dance and You're a Bad Teacher

by gorefont



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorefont/pseuds/gorefont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Alex trying to teach drunk Desmond how to do the Waltz, short fluffy fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Dance and You're a Bad Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the request of my partner aarontherook, who really wanted a funny dancing fic!

Alex tipped his head back and finished off the last of his already half empty beer, clunking it down on the counter he looked over to his tall, tanned partner. He chuckled lightly seeing Desmond stagger a bit backwards, music played loudly through out the small apartment.

"Des, do you even know how to dance?" Alex muttered out.

"You don't learn how to dance being a bartender, Alex." Desmond chuckled.

"Did any of your ancestors know how to dance?"

"I really doubt Lucy or Shaun would've let me pick that up from them!" he laughed.

Desmond stopped for a moment, seeming to reflect briefly back on the events that had transpired in the past. His face dropped a bit and a small shred of sadness appeared over him, Alex stood up and walked over and placed a hand on the small of his back. Desmond jerked up.

"What are you doing Alex? You're drunk, man."

"When Dana was a kid she wanted to learn how to dance, I spent hours learning how to waltz to show her, I still know some of it."

Desmond scoffed and laughed.

"You're gonna teach me how to dance, Alex?" another scoff and loud laughter "I don't know who's more drunk, me or you!"  
Alex frowned and let his hand drop from the small of Desmond's back.

"Fine." Alex said lowly. "Some assassin you are."

Desmond looked over to Alex and pursed his lips, Alex responded with a little smirk knowing it had become a challenge.

"Fine, fine, Alex, show me" he motioned towards the living room.

Alex slipped an arm around Desmond's waist, his head only barely reaching Desmond's face. Alex took Desmond's right hand in his left and pressed his free hand to the middle of Desmond's back. Desmond let out another loud laugh.

"You're short."

"You're drunk"

"So are you, asshole" Desmond grinned.

"Desmond, will you just shut the fuck up and let me teach you"

"Alright, alright!" Desmond put on a mock serious face

Alex moved his right foot forward to signal for Desmond to move his left foot back, he made an attempt and stumbled a bit laughing through obvious drunkenness. Alex frowned again.

"This is ridiculous" Desmond said through laughs "I can't do this!"

Alex let out a loud sigh, and looked up at Desmond, still keeping a firm grip on him. Desmond smiled and leaned down, placing his forehead on Alex's and began swaying the two of them back and forth.

"I can't dance and you're a bad teacher."

"I know."

"This is nice though.." Desmond trailed off.

They both kept swaying lightly back and forth, Desmond let go of Alex's hand and pressed it to the side of his face and stared intently at him.

"... What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Alex."

Desmond leaned down and pressed a fervent kiss to Alex's mouth and pressed his body to Alex's, earning a small grunt. He broke the kiss and laughed lightly at a stunned Alex, who frowned slightly at him. He wrapped his arms around Desmond's waist and started moving forward, causing Desmond to back up. 

"What are  **you** doing?" Desmond said through confused laughs.

Alex continued backing Desmond up until they hit the wall with a loud thud. Alex began pressing small, sloppy kisses to Desmond's jawline, still keeping a firm grip on him. Desmond let his head fall back onto the wall as Alex continued to administer wet kisses down his neck and nibbled occasionally. He gasped loudly after a hard bite and jerked his head up, Alex looked up at him, Desmond let out another small laugh and put two warm hands on either side of his face.

"Alex." he muttered out

"Desmond." Alex muttered back

"You are a terrible dancer." he planted a small kiss on Alex's mouth and lingered there for a moment "But you're good at other stuff."


End file.
